


I want it (you) back

by Firedwallflower



Category: Original Work, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Hurt, Love, M/M, Original Fiction, Plus Immortals, Power & magic, Protect them please, Sarcasm, The Original/Vampire Diaries Univers, The Originals - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firedwallflower/pseuds/Firedwallflower
Summary: Just putting here the little world I 'created' in my head. Actually just took the Original univers and added two precious characters in it.It's just a piece of the whole story but I guess it's a start.Isaac got hurt pretty badly and Logan tried to act like he wasn't worried at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Like it's said in the summary and all, this is an original work.  
> Wanted to give "life" to these two, stuck in my head for a while now.
> 
> Hope you gonna like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, i'm not a native english speaker, just doing my best at pretending I'm! ahah

-

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

 

“Told you that I was too awesome for you not to get too attached, you’re worried.”

 

Logan smiled a little at that comment.

 

Isaac was seating by the window, a cigarette in his hand and his eyes lost somewhere outside. Logan couldn’t see his face, just his messy brown hairs, but he could tell that something was off. That what Isaac had experienced for the past few days, was getting to him more than he would say.

 

“I’m not worried.”

 

“Liar. Even without my power I can feel it.”

 

“I’m just relived that you are back from the dead. That would have been a shame. Actually, I’m quite disappointed to see that you look so … fragile, like a real human being. Plus, what I’m about to show you would have been useless.”

 

Isaac finally turned his head toward him, curious.

 

Logan could finally see his face and shit, he looked bad. Still smoking hot sure, but so tired. Dark circles under his eyes which were quiet empty. Not full of sarcasm, or gentle provocation like they usually are.

 

Logan lost face for a second, he didn’t know what to expect when Marcel called him to tell him about Isaac’s … little situation, he wasn’t prepared for that. He wanted to feel Isaac, to make sure that he was as alive as everyone thought. But he needed to keep it together. He hoped that Isaac didn’t felt his slight change of humor.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Logan was relived to notice that no, Isaac didn’t notice or at least choose not to say anything about it and that was fine by him.

 

“I’ve got something to show you … In my head”

 

“Yeah well, just in case you didn’t notice, I cannot really go there at the moment so...”

Isaac looked done at his laps after that. All sad and disappointed.

 

Everyone that had met him and knew about his power also knew how much he loved it. Logan could see how frustrated he was not to be able to do anything without them. A powerless immortal.

 

Logan felt the urge to get closer.

 

“Well, maybe I can show you myself?”

 

At those words, he went to Isaac and kiss him without thinking.

 

That happened before, so Isaac wasn’t too surprised. Their relationship was … Uncommon?  I mean, a vampire and a immortal, that was not something you could see every day, right?

But they were cliché at the same time. They enjoyed each other’s company even if they both acted like they couldn’t care less. They both knew they couldn’t get attached but it was impossible for them to stay away so, casual sex it was. And kisses with it of course.

 

But casual kisses, without the sex? That almost never happened. Except maybe when they were high, or drunk, or meeting for the first time and kissing aggressively in a dark alley like to animal who couldn’t get enough of each other.

 

Cliché, told you.

 

However, this one was different. It was strong but gentle, like if Logan was afraid to hurt Isaac more than he already was. 

 

And then, images were flashing in both of their head. Logan was using his vampire power to show Isaac what he found out a few days ago.

 

Two boys laughing, kissing, being the happiest people on earth.

 

Isaac knew those images, those moments, he was in them. It was his memories.  
He pulled back just enough to break the kiss.

 

“Why are you showing me my own memories?” He was a bit lost and his heart was now ponding for what just happened or what he saw, he didn’t know anymore.

 

“Well, actually, that’s not yours.” Logan hesitated a brief moment before adding “It’s Daniel’s.”

 

Isaac face lost all color. Logan didn’t think it was possible, he already looked so pale.

 

“How …” Sock was written all over his face. “Where did you get them?”

 

That rarely happened, Isaac showing his emotions. That was how Logan knew he had enough for tonight and he needed to give him some time to get back on his feet.

 

“Don’t worry about it for now. I still need to make some research about what I found but I though it will make you feel a little bit… let’s say, less shitty after this week.”

 

Logan’s face was still close to Isaac’s. They could feel each other’s breathe. After holding gaze for, what seems like a very long moment, Logan cleared his throat and moved back a bit.

 

“Because you see, while you are here being kidnapped and killed, some people are doing really jobs out there.” He smiled hopping that Isaac was feeling well enough to take it with humor “I leave for a week to get information on how to bring your boy back to life and you manage to put yourself into some deep shit. You know you didn’t need to put yourself through all that to get my attention, right?”

 

Success, Isaac was smiling. Barely, but it was there.

 

Logan smiled too and kept his eyes on Isaac for a moment. He was trying to get in his head in his own way. To see how he was doing, you know, inside. But as weak as the boy was, he would not let that happened.

 

Logan got up from where he was seating in front of Isaac. “Now that we established that I’m actually way more awesome than you, I will leave you to your human self before I got kicked out by the army protecting you because I’m not letting you rest or some shit.”

 

“You scared of them?” Isaac was looking up at him, his head resting against the wall behind and a mocking smile on his lips.

 

“Excuse me but not everyone can say they have The Original family on their side, plus two immortal parents who could kill by just thinking about it.”

 

“How did you even get here, then? Aren’t they downstairs?”

 

“Oh they are, all of them. I could’ve had a heart attack if my heart was functioning. Thankfully, your mom went into my head when I walked in and was apparently satisfied with what she saw because she just told me you were in here before I had to say anything.”

 

They smile at each other and went silent for a while.

 

Logan started to walk toward the door, ready to go when he heard Isaac.

 

“Hey … Do you … Want to hang out with me for a while?” he was looking nervous for a moment but quickly gain composure and just looked at Logan with his eyebrows raised.

 

“Though you had to take it easy for a while?” Logan had regained his first position, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed on his chest. The only difference was the cocky smile on his face.

 

Isaac rolled his eyes real hard at that comment “That’s why I said ‘hang out’, asshole.”

 

Logan laugh “Yeah, yeah okay. I guess I can entertain your human ass for a bit longer”

 

“Stop with the human comments! Or I will have to call in my army to get you to shut up.”

 

“Since when do you delegate your battles? To afraid I will beat you?”

 

“Shut up … You fucking know I wouldn’t be able to kick your ass right now.”

 

Isaac face had return sad and disappointed; he was looking at his hand playing with his lighter.

 

Logan regret his comment and got closer to Isaac. He sat down on the bed near the window, his eyes still on the other boy. He still had some trouble to realize how different he looked from the last time he saw him last week. He never looked so weak, not even after a battle with some vampire jerks or any other time he fought.

 

They didn’t know each other for a long time but Logan knew he probably never got to that point. Not even after Daniel’s death and fuck knows he was fucked up really bad after that.

 

But this was different, his own death was so much different from everything he experienced before that. See, Immortals are the most powerful ‘creatures’ ever. More than any witches, any original vampire, any werewolf or even mermaids. They are full of pure magic, have some specificities like mind reading and feelings control like Isaac and his mom or fire control like Isaac and his dad. They stop getting old at some point too. But they can die. They can die like humans, or at least that’s close. But they always come back. Every time they get killed, they come back from the dead. But it’s not as simple as it seems.

 

The process take time, energy and mostly, magic. It’s like living again is taking all their power so when they wake up, the magic is gone. But it came back eventually, after a while. And some wounds left take some time to heal.

 

To sum up, great magic but really bad healing process.

 

“Hey I just realized we got something in common now.  Death.” Logan said hoping this would get Isaac out of his pity party.

 

Isaac looked at him with an eyes roll and put all the sarcasm he got left in a “Oh wow! You are right, that was definitely worth the struggle.”

 

Logan laugh at that.

 

Isaac decided to stand from where he was sat for so long now, his butt was getting sleepy. But he regretted it immediately because his legs weren’t prepared to carry him as they gave up on him and he had to catch himself to the wall. Logan was next to him in a second, gripping him by the arm.

 

The sudden movement was the beginning of bad shit after another. He felt dizzy; his head was ponding and the stitches on his stomach started to hurt badly. He closed his eyes, huffing in pain, doubled over, an arm around is stomach. He tried to breathe through the pain but it was almost impossible.

 

He could hear Logan voice in the background but everything in his head was too messy for him to understand anything. He just needed to stay calm for a moment, to wait for the pain to go away.

 

“Isaac, are you okay?” Logan was freaking out a little bit, if he was being honest. The boy in front of him looked in so much pain and he had no idea what to do because he couldn’t get to him. He was firmly holding Isaac’s hand now, the one that wasn’t wrapped around his stomach, his other arm around the Immortal’s back, supporting him fully.

 

Logan decided to just wait when he notice that Isaac was trying to stay still and breath calmly. His breathing was getting more and more controlled and moans of pain weren’t escaping his mouth anymore.

 

Isaac started to straight up slowly, his eyes still close and a painful expression on his face. Once he was fully up, he opened his eyes, looking a bit disoriented. He got his hand free from Logan’s strong one and putt it on the older boy torso, leaning in a little.

 

“Are you okay?” Logan’s eyes didn’t leave him for a second. He was intensely looking at him, not even trying to hide his worries anymore. That made Isaac smile a little.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that” He could finally breath and the pain wasn’t so bad anymore. “I think I need to lay down”

 

He started to walk carefully to the bed with Logan on his heels, still having a firm grip on the boy’s arm.

 

Laying down was painful to but once he got settle comfortably in the bed, on his side, under the sheets, he was feeling a bit better.

 

“Do you want me to go?”

 

Logan wasn’t sure what to do anymore. It was way over the “let’s stay sarcastic, have casual sex, and do not care about each other” deal they had. But he didn’t want to leave. He knew he shouldn’t be felling this way but, he couldn’t fight it right now. Not after what just happened. He wanted to keep a close eye on the younger boy.

 

But if Isaac wanted him out, then he will be.

 

“No.” Isaac answered, way too quickly for his own liking “I mean, if you want to, I understand that you don’t want to stay around a weak ass human. But you don’t have to.”

 

Logan smiled and went to the other side of the bed, got his shoes and coat off, and climbed in, facing Isaac.

 

The boy looked more peaceful than 5 minutes ago. Almost like nothing happened.

 

“You didn’t have to kiss me to show me Daniel’s memories earlier.” His voice was soft, like if he was afraid that speaking to loud would have make everything hurts again.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Their eyes were locked, “but I wanted to make sure you were really alive. You know, you looked like shit and all so I wanted to be sure you weren’t still dead inside.”

 

They smile at each other, silence taking place.

 

Isaac was looking in front of him, lost in his thoughts.

 

“What’s going on up there?” Logan was curious and wanted to be sure Isaac was okay.

 

Still looking nowhere, Isaac said “Nothing. Just thinking.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that. But you need to be more specific cause I can’t go to your head.”

 

Isaac sigh “I was just thinking about your blood.”

 

Logan wasn’t totally surprised.

 

“For the wounds?”

 

“Yeah.” he almost whisper.

 

“You think it could work?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

They already done it before. Exchanging blood. That gave sex a whole new level. A really, really great one. Isaac’s blood tasted so good in Logan’s opinion, it could easily pass for drug. Probably because of the magic in it. And Logan blood wasn’t so bad either for Isaac, oddly enough. It made him feel more powerful, if it was possible.

 

So without thinking twice, Logan bitten his wrist and handed it to Isaac who started to suck the blood just as fast.

 

Logan watched Isaac taking in the blood, and if he was being honest, it was a huge turn on. But no time for that right now.

 

After a moment, Isaac stopped and took a deep breath.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Is it working?” Logan had to ask.

 

“I don’t know… Maybe not as much as I hopped but I feel a little less weak.”

 

He pushed the sheets, that were covering him, aside and raised his shirt to take a look at the injuries on his stomach. And shit, Logan wasn’t expecting that at all. They were huge lacerations all over, from his waist to his pectorals. It was still red, and puffy. Stiches were keeping the wounds closed but it looked bad enough. And painful.

 

“Shit! No wander you were in that much pain and it’s taking forever to heal. Have you seen that?! What the fuck they did to you?”

 

He didn’t realize he was speaking so loud until he saw Isaak close his eyes in pain.

 

“Shit, sorry” he whispered. But he was so mad now. He just wanted to find the people who did that and kill them all.

 

“But seriously, what happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, not now at least. Okay?”

 

Isaac looked tired now, like when Logan first came in. It seemed like the blood didn’t work that much after all.

 

“Okay. Maybe should try to sleep, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

He closed his eyes and sleep didn’t took long to come to him.

 

Logan laid there for a while, just watching him sleep. It probably looked creepy but he didn’t give a single flying fuck about it, at the moment.

 

He wasn’t going to stay here all night. He knew he had to go home at some point. But he just wanted to lay there a bit longer.

 

After an hour or so, he decided to take all the “I don’t give a fuck about him” he had left and leave before it all goes to shit.

 

He gently got out of the bed, not without brushing his fingers through Isaac's brown hair before. _Oh, here goes one again._

He picked up his coat and shoes, put them on and silently exited the room, closing the door behind him.

 

When he arrived in the backyard of the house that he had to cross to get out, they were still all there. The whole army, as he liked to called them. They all looked at him in silence. Something like 15 pairs of eyes were fixing him.

 

_Right, that’s not awkward or anything._

“Hmmm… He fell asleep” was all he could say while looking Isaac’s mum and pointing behind him at the house.

 

She nodded in response.

 

He decided to put an end to that creepy shit and started to walk toward the door.

 

“Logan?” Isaac’s mum called.

 

He stopped, turned around and looked at her.

 

“Thank you.”

 

_Oh, yeah just go ahead and take a look at what just happened, make yourself at home in my head._

She smiled and he knew she heard his thought.

He smiled back and turned around leaving for good now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your reading! 
> 
> Do not hesitate to leave a comment and let me know what you think about it :)


End file.
